Al cuidado de Bumi
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Katara vio su oportunidad para escapar. Ni siquiera dejó a Toph saludar, pues a sus brazos llegó la mochila de piel de foca-leopardo lanzada sin consideración y Bumi había sido colocado tiernamente sobre los brazos de Zuko, al momento que esta tomaba a Aang de una mano y salían corriendo del palacio. Este fic participa en el reto "Un día como padres" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang y Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Un día como padres" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **La historia está ambientada en los años que transcurren entre ATLA y LOK. En las cuantas de qué edad tendrían los personajes y sus hijos (** _ **Aproximadamente)**_ **Bumi fue el primero que nació, así que decidí utilizarle a él para esta historia.**

 **Esta algo largo, pero espero que les guste y que en alguna parte de ello les resulte divertido.**

 **Al cuidado de Bumi**

Si Zuko fuera más expresivo con su mirada, sus gestos o sus acciones, seguramente hubiera echado a sus invitados de su casa. Sin embargo, en esa oportunidad, se dio el lujo de dejar escapar un quejido que se convirtió en un suspiro a los pocos segundos de ver el desespero en el semblante de Katara y el de suplica en el de Aang, quienes en sus brazos llevaban a su pequeño hijo Bumi con una considerable mochila que depositaron a sus pies. El maestro fuego se asusto aun más, sin demostrarlo, había caído en la trampa de sus amigos llamada _"compasión"_ , esa de la cual estaba seguro se desharía una vez terminara de intentar huir del favor que le estaban pidiendo.

–Vamos Zuko, solo serán un par de días – la suplica de Aang no tardo en ser escuchada de nuevo. Él negó, ahora molesto.

–¿Nadie más quiere ayudarles? Sokka, por ejemplo – paro sus palabras al notar la estupidez que estaba diciendo. Eso, y la ceja alzada de Katara que ahora denotaba que ella era la molesta.

–¡Por el avatar Zuko, nada malo te va a suceder! – Aang miro a su esposa como si estuviera paranoica, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad –. No podemos llevar a Bumi al polo norte.

El señor del fuego analizo rápidamente sus posibilidades. Estaba claro que no saldría indemne de esa situación, la mujer le dejaría a su hijo así tuviera que amarrarle a su espalda, y el maestro aire, bien controlado por su esposa, no tendría como refutarle. Una idea atravesó su cabeza haciendo que una sonrisa imperceptible saliera de si, y alzando los hombros procedió a señalar a cada uno, como cuando estaba a punto de dar una orden que por ninguna razón podían desobedecer.

–Estaría dispuesto a cuidar a su hijo si en los próximos días no me encontrara solo.

Conmocionada, así se encontraba Katara mientras Aang reprimía una sonrisa que le causaba la inteligencia de Zuko y las ganas que su esposa tenia de arrancarle la cabeza a este, hasta que, por cosas del destino, la puerta de la habitación se había abierto de golpe revelando un manto de polvo y a la característica maestra tierra de su grupo de amigos. La morena vio su oportunidad perfecta de escapar.

Ni siquiera dejaron a Toph saludar, pues a sus brazos había llegado la mochila de piel de foca-leopardo lanzada sin consideración y Bumi había sido colocado tiernamente sobre los brazos de Zuko, al momento que Katara tomaba a Aang de una mano y salían corriendo del palacio, no sin antes gritar que todo lo que necesitarían estaba en la mochila. Sin saber qué hacer, el hombre paso su mirada del bebe a la mujer que tenia frente a él, palideciendo al notar que empezaba a fruncir el ceño y con lentitud abría sus labios para seguramente gritarle.

–¡Aang, Katara, esperen! – demasiado tarde. Zuko corrió a la ventana, donde veía a lo lejos a Appa mover su cola por los aires para emprender el vuelo –. ¡Tengo que dirigir una nación!

Un silencio sepulcral se armo en la habitación. Giro levemente hacia Toph, quien le exigía con una mueca de fastidio que le explicase lo que acababa de suceder, lo cual le era complicado porque él tampoco lo entendía del todo. La mujer lanzo la mochila hacia su escritorio, tirando de paso algunos papeles y un envase de tinta.

–Por lo visto tendremos que cuidar de él algunos días – dijo en un susurro, mirando de reojo a Bumi, quien dormía en sus brazos.

–Ni lo sueñes, no soy niñera de nadie.

–¡Es tu culpa por aparecer en este momento! – le acuso Zuko, en su trágico intento de salir del problema –. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Nunca apareces cuando te mando a llamar, y ahora obedeces!

–Oh, perdóname su majestad – se burlo ella, al sentir sus pulsaciones más aceleradas de lo normal, estaba enojado –. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–¿Como están las cosas en Yu Dao? – solo vio como ella alzaba los hombros, restándole importancia.

–Como suelen ser, prosperas – Zuko estuvo a punto de preguntar algo mas, pero vio como la mujer se exaltaba –. ¡Tengo que regresar a la academia!

–¡No, tendrás que ayudarme a cuidar de Bumi!

–¡Ya te dije que no, cuídalo solo!

–¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy obligando!

Toph estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo cuando escucharon un leve ruido que les distrajo. Bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con los azules ojos del niño mirándoles, tornándose vidriosos y su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, aquella no era una buena señal para ninguno de los dos. Los fuertes sollozos no se hicieron esperar tras su siesta interrumpida, asustando de inmediato a Zuko, quien intentado hacer lo mejor que podía dejo a Bumi en un sofá cercano, rogando a alguna entidad divina que terminase el terrible llanto que solo empeoraba mas al pequeño notar que tampoco se encontraban sus padres.

–¡Idiota, haz algo! – decía Toph, intentado apaciguar el sonido con ambas manos en sus oídos.

–¿Qué rayos quieres que haga? – grito azorado, frunciendo el ceño.

De inmediato tuvo una idea y se dirigió hacia la mochila que Katara le había dejado, o más bien lanzado a Toph en su intento de huida, buscando algo que le sirviera, pero no encontraba alguna cosa que pareciese adecuada para la ocasión, hasta que al final, casi oculto, vio una manta cálida y suave que tenia la misma textura que el pelo de Appa.

De seguro la habían hecho en una de las tantas perdidas de pelo del animal, pensó Zuko. Impaciente y feliz giro hacia el niño, cambiando a un semblante de terror y apenas reaccionando a una piedra que volaba hacia él, con tan mala suerte de que no lo pensó con rapidez y termino impactando contra su pecho tirándole al suelo. De reojo podía ver que tanto Toph como Bumi habían comenzado a reír descontroladamente por su reacción, y dolor.

–¿Pero por qué...? – suspiro, intentando levantarse y recuperar el aliento. Al menos el bebe dejo de llorar en ese momento –. ¿Cómo disfruta de mi dolor?

–Tal vez lo heredo de Katara – sonrió la mujer, suspirando y cruzando sus brazos –. Te dejo con Bumi.

–¡Toph! – se volvió a quejar Zuko, gruñendo. Si no quería cuidar al pequeño solo debía dejar de lado su orgullo, lo cual no quería hacer por nada de mundo. Pero de su querer a su necesidad de compañía había un trecho muy grande –. No lo digo muy seguido, pero por favor, ayúdame.

La maestra tierra detuvo su caminar. La respiración y las pulsaciones de su amigo habían disminuido, aunque el simple hecho de pedirle que se quedara le había convencido, lo había pedido con la misma sinceridad y desesperación que alguna vez utilizo para pedirle que se quedara cuando le encontró en el bosque mucho tiempo atrás hablando con una rana. Toph sonrió de lado, borrando aquella sonrisa una vez que había observado de reojo al hombre, disimulando el que gustosa le ayudaría.

–Bien, creo que Sokka puede encargarse de la academia por unos días – dijo con desinterés. El hombre pudo suspirar con alivio unos segundos.

–Toph, muchas gracias... – sonrió, llevando sus manos a su cintura, dejar su orgullo de lado le había ayudado. Desvió su mirada hacia el sofá, palideciendo al ver que el niño ya no se encontraba allí –. ¡Ah, Bumi, se fue!

La mujer solo alcanzo a sentir una ráfaga de aire pasar por su lado, al momento que salía corriendo detrás se Zuko, no lo admitía, pero sus amigos también confiaron en ella para cuidar a su hijo, no podía mostrarse tan desinteresada al respecto. Giro a la derecha, chocando contra Zuko, quien ya más calmado respiro profundamente. Bumi no había ido demasiado lejos, en su intento de huir se distrajo con algunos guardias reales que observaban al niño sin saber qué hacer. El señor del fuego no espero mas, le había tomado entre sus manos dedicándole una mirada a la maestra tierra, como pidiéndole un consejo o al menos una idea de cómo distraer al pequeño niño sin que resultase en una actividad peligrosa.

–Creo que es momento perfecto para salir a distraerse – sugirió Toph, apenas percibiendo el leve asentimiento de su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cerciorarse de que el pasto no fuera a causar impedimento alguno en las aventuras de Bumi al explorar su jardín, le dejo en el suelo, observando con cuidado todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, los cuales se basaban en jugar con un poco de tierra con sus manitos y de vez en cuando acercarse a alguna flor para morderla, caminar unos cuantos pasos y caer al suelo, varias veces. Fue hasta ese momento que sintió el fuerte golpe de Toph, quien se encontraba a su lado lazando gruñidos al aire, al parecer más que aburrida con su tranquilidad, la cual hasta ese instante había disfrutado sin quejas.

–¡No pensé que fuera tan aburrido estar contigo! – grito al aire, alzando ambas manos con un tono dramático.

–Cálmate, yo también tengo que cuidarle – le miro de reojo Zuko, asustado por la reacción de la chica –. Además, estaba realmente ocupado cuando llegaron, debí cancelar una reunión con todos los generales que...

El hombre callo al ver que Toph no lo estaba escuchando, ni siquiera haciendo un vano intento de fruncir el ceño al hablarle de las cosas que, según ella, no eran importantes en ningún aspecto. Al ver que estaba siendo ignorado suspiro, tomando una bolsa de migajas de pan que generalmente usaba para lanzarle a los patos-tortuga, bolsa que siempre llevaba cuando se dirigía a descansar a su jardín. Se sentó junto con Bumi en el borde de la laguna, arrojo algunas migajas, haciendo que los animales se acercaran velozmente hacia él, comiendo y haciendo ruiditos que hicieron reír al niño. Zuko comprendió entonces la simplicidad del asunto, con una marcada sonrisa de satisfacción le dio la bolsa de comida al niño, viendo como el mismo lanzaba las migajas a los patos-tortuga. Con eso le mantendría ocupado un momento, además de que tendría cubierto el alimentar a los animales ese día.

–Oye Zuko – le llamo la mujer, haciendo que el mencionado apenas emitiera un sonido amorfo –. ¿Crees que Bumi llegue a ser un maestro tierra?

El chico parpadeo un par de veces confundido, para después mirarle de reojo y gritar porque, de nuevo, una gran piedra se dirigía hacia ellos. Esta vez su cerebro no trato de asimilar lo que pasaba, se levanto de manera veloz y con un fuerte golpe le partió en varios pedazos, mirando con terror hacia Bumi, con suerte de que estos solo habían caído en el agua y asustado algunos patos-tortuga. Zuko giro con brusquedad hacia Toph, quien tenía un semblante divertido, pero molesta porque su intento de golpearles con una roca había fracasado.

–¿Pero qué te pasa? – alterado, fue lo único que pregunto Zuko moviendo de un lado a otro su brazo derecho, como si aquella acción le sirviera para aliviar su dolor.

–Bumi es hijo de Aang, ya sabes, el avatar – explico, como si él realmente no lo supiera –. ¡Tal vez pueda aprender tierra control!

–¿Las habilidades se heredan así? – Zuko no veía la lógica en eso. Al menos hasta que encontró la forma perfecta de molestarle con ello –. En ese caso, bien puede ser un maestro fuego.

–No me hagas reír – Toph alzo una ceja –. La afinidad que Aang tiene con el fuego control es la misma que tú tienes con tu padre.

–¡Oye! – callo un momento al notar que aquello era cierto –. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que sería mejor maestro tierra? Aang tuvo problemas para aprender, además de que era pésimo.

–Al menos yo le enseñe, no aprendió gracias a una técnica extinta – Toph supo que Zuko se había apenado por el leve aumento en sus latidos –. ¿Cómo se llamaba, El Dragón Bailarín?

–¡Danzarín! – el hombre frunció el ceño, ella era la única que sabia seguirle una pelea sin amedrentarse. Claro, aparte de Azula –. ¡Solo hay una forma de saberlo!

–¡Lanzándole otra roca a ver si la detiene!

–¡No! – el hombre abrió aun más los ojos con total temor, preferiría algo que no terminase por matar al hijo de sus amigos.

–¡Tu le lanzaras un rayo!

–¡Toph! – esta vez rodo los ojos, tomando a juego lo que decía –. ¡El tiene solo dos años, no creo que alguien desarrolle alguna clase de habilidad a esa edad, piénsalo como...!

–Zuko, no veo a Bumi.

Lo proceso unos cuantos segundos. Desvió su mirada con espanto al entender de que hablaba y ver que el niño ya no se encontraba ahí. Lo busco con desesperación hasta que le vio en medio del estanque sobre uno de los patos-tortuga más grandes del lugar. No lo dudo, corrió hacia el estanque, cayendo estúpidamente a este, moviéndose con desesperación y tomándole en sus manos, pese a la actitud de felicidad que este tenía. Zuko sabría que no podía dejarle sin supervisión, y que aparte de eso tendría que decirles a algunos de sus guardias que limpiaran el estanque después de comprobar el pésimo estado de este.

Por supuesto que las burlas de Toph no se hicieron esperar, aun mas cuando el hombre salió del estaque mojando todo aquello que estaba en su camino, sosteniendo a un mas mojado Bumi. Fue la primera vez que Toph se reprimió el estar ciega por no poder ver aquella divertida escena.

–Tienes razón, tal vez Bumi llegue a ser un maestro agua.

–Por el bien de la humanidad tiene que ser una maestro aire – gruño Zuko, sacudiéndose el cabello –. El aire no es tan peligroso.

Toph volvió a reír, apaciguando su sonrisa al notar como su amigo se dirigía hacia ella y con molestia depositaba al niño en sus brazos, haciendo que su semblante pasara de ser uno divertido a uno de desagrado. Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando sintió como él se alejaba de ella, lanzando algunos improperios al aire y dirigiéndose al palacio.

–¿Oye, que pretendes? – se quejo Toph, alzando uno de sus brazos con su mano echa puño y en la otra tratando de sostener a Bumi.

–Tanto él como yo necesitamos cambiarnos – le dijo con obviedad, alzando su ropa mojada pese a que toph no podía verla –. Encárgate del niño, puede resfriarse si continua con esa ropa, busca algo en la maleta que dejo Katara, no sé.

La maestra tierra apenas parpadeo un par de veces incrédula, recriminándose el haberse burlado de su amigo, pues ahora tendría que intentar cambiar a ciegas, literalmente, a el niño que solo quería volver a la laguna a seguir jugando con los pato-tortuga.

–Esto será divertido – decía con sarcasmo, comenzado a caminar hacia el palacio a buscar la maleta de Katara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni bien Zuko abrió la puerta de su despacho una divertida escena le hizo esbozar una sonrisa que muy a su pesar trato de ocultar. La imagen de Toph corriendo detrás del niño con una de sus camisas no era muy vista todos los días, mas aun cuando esta gruñía por lo alto llamando a Bumi y este, como si fuera un juego, mas rápido trataba de huir de ella. Zuko supuso que su diversión acabo cuando Toph le alcanzo, terminando de cambiar la ropa del niño y con semblante de autosuficiencia de dirigía hacia él, depositando a Bumi en sus brazos con orgullo.

–Cambiarle no fue nada – reitero su reciente acción señalando al niño con una clara sonrisa.

–Seguro – intento no mostrar emoción alguna Zuko. Bumi tenía los pantalones al revés, pero el hombre lo dejo pasar, después de todo, aquello no mataría al niño por una vez que le pasara en la vida –. La cena esta lista, podemos ir a comer.

La típica reacción de la mujer por comida no se hizo esperar, con los brazos en alto se dirigieron al comedor, donde tres asientos se habían dispuesto para ellos. La cena pasó con relativa normalidad, puesto que en un principio a ninguno de los dos le pareció extraño que Bumi prefiriera jugar con la comida en vez de comérsela, pero cuando los dos terminaron y observaron que el niño no había probado bocado alguno se miraron entre ellos con desconcierto.

–¿Y bien, que propones ahora? – decía Zuko alzando una ceja.

–Podríamos dejarlo ahí un rato mas – sugirió Toph, a quien realmente no le importaba si el niño comía algo saludable o no.

–No podemos hacer eso – hizo una mueca el hombre. Un leve sonrojo tomo una cuchara, intentando llevar algo de comida a los labios del niño –. Vamos, abre la boca y come algo.

–No creo que exigiéndole lo haga, es un niño – utilizo Toph las palabras de Zuko en su contra, sonriendo.

–Bien… aquí viene… el dragón – intento susurrar lo último, lo cual no paso imperceptible para la maestra tierra y comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Para su pesar, Bumi seguía viendo la cuchara como si nada pasase.

–Pero que malo eres – le quito la cuchara Toph, alzando una ceja porque la idea del hombre no había sido del todo mala –. Bumi, el tejón–topo quiere entrar a su cueva.

El niño seguía sin reaccionar, además de que Zuko le había quitado la cuchara con rapidez a Toph al ver que ella en vez de dirigirla hacia su boca lo hacia uno de sus ojos. El hombre intento tener una nueva idea que le ayudase.

–¿Qué rayos diría Aang en esta situación? – dijo pensativo sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente dacia. Pocos segundos después miro a Toph impresionado, dándose cuenta de que ella le veía igual.

–Vamos Bumi, aquí viene un bisonte volador – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sonriendo al ver que el niño reaccionaba a esa simple oración, como si realmente la entendiera.

Una vez terminado todo Zuko suspiro aliviado, ahora era una preocupación menos para ese día, el alimentar al hijo de sus amigos estaba cubierto. Dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa, notando como toph le miraba con un semblante divertido. Todos esos años de conocerle no habían pasado en vano, sabia que una burla de su amiga se aproximaba.

–¿Ha terminado mami Zuko de alimentar al niño?

–Bien, suficiente, hora de dormir – sentencio el maestro fuego, tratando de que su sonrojo no fuera tan involuntario y cesando la risa de la mujer.

Toph alzo sus hombros, levantándose del asiento y con un agradecimiento se dispuso a seguir a su amigo, esperando a que le guiase a la común habitación de invitados que siempre se le era prestada cuando se quedaba en el palacio. Zuko ya se había acostumbrado a los desplantes de su amiga cuando también se trataba de Bumi, por lo que cansado tomo al niño en brazos y empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

No paso mucho antes de llegar hacia el lugar en donde dormiría Toph, quien apenas le miro de reojo y suspiro por el largo día que había tenido.

–Nos vemos en la mañana – se despidió la chica, sonriéndole –. Deberías agradecer que el pequeño monstruo ya esté dormido.

–Tuve la suerte de que se aburrió a mitad de camino – dijo Zuko, pensando con detenimiento que haría con él –. Buenas noches.

Vio como la maestra tierra asentía levemente y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Después, guiado por el sueño y la pereza que le había causado ese día, fue hasta su despacho, tomo la maleta de Katara y las diferentes cosas que habían resultado esparcidas en las varias actividades de ese día, agobiándose por el estado de su despacho y el hecho de que no había desarrollado ninguna de las responsabilidades que demandaba ser El Señor del Fuego.

No queriendo pensar de más llego a una de las habitaciones cercana a la suya, dejando con cuidado a Bumi en la cama y rogando por el poder tener una noche calmada se dirigió a su propia habitación, cayendo en su cama, y con un último suspiro cerrar sus ojos y dormir en menos de lo que creía.

Una noche calmada era lo único que deseaba Zuko. Claro, si se le concedía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que le despertó, el haber caído de su cama o el lejano pero fuerte llanto que se escuchaba por todo el palacio. Parpadeo un par de veces intentando asimilar, o recordar, la razón de todo aquello, hasta que Bumi llego a sus pensamientos. Debatiéndose internamente el ir o regresar a su cama haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado nada gruño unas cuantas veces, prometiéndose que dejaría de ser tan responsable e ir prometiéndole a sus amigos que cuidaría de sus hijos, y estaba seguro también de los próximos que vinieran.

Mas dormido que despierto camino por los oscuros pasillos, chocando con las cosas que les decoraban y con una que otra pared, maldiciendo todas y cada una de las cosas que poseía. Abrió la puerta con pesadez, encontrándose a Bumi sentado en la cama, llorando y armando un fuerte escándalo.

–¿Rayos, que te sucede? – se quejo Zuko, cayendo al suelo al tropezar con algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir en la oscuridad.

Se arrepintió una y otra vez de haber aceptado al hijo de Aang en su casa, maldijo de nuevo su vida y hasta su existencia. Unos pasos a su lado le distrajeron de su miseria, sintiendo al instante como era fuertemente levantado del suelo por una roca y encontrado a Toph a su lado que intentaba matarle con la mirada, por no decir que a Bumi también.

–¡Cálmalo! – demando la mujer, recibiendo una mirada irónica por parte de Zuko que obviamente ella ni se entero se la dedicaba.

–¡Ni siquiera se la razón de su llanto!

–Averíguala.

–¡Oye, no le conozco para saber que le sucede! – frunció el ceño Zuko, puesto que la interrupción de su sueño no le había gustado –. ¡Tal vez solo extrañe a sus padres!

–¡Entonces deshazte de él, quiero dormir!

El maestro fuego no tenía la paciencia ni las intenciones de obedecerla, por lo que ignorándole se decidió a salir del cuarto, acción que desencadeno una pelea entre los dos. Esta vez no le impresiono que una roca aun más grande que las anteriores se dirigiera hacia él, por lo que molesto se giro solo para partirle con un fuerte golpe, haciendo que Toph se molestase y le intentase lanzar otra, sin importar que los llantos del niño fueran esta vez mas fuertes. Aun así Zuko tampoco le dio la satisfacción de ser la única persona que se desquitase, por lo que, comenzando con una pelea de verdad comenzó a lazar fuego hacia las rocas y estaba seguro de que si no tuviera tanto autocontrol no se hubiera abstenido de intentar lanzarle un rayo.

–¡Eres un idiota! – grito Toph a mitad de la pelea, como si aquello le fuera a dar una ventaja.

–Ya me lo dijiste hoy – se quejo el hombre, sin intentar dar su brazo a torcer.

–Espera, espera – alzo una ceja Toph, deteniendo una piedra a medio camino y haciéndola pedazos –. ¿Bumi… dejo de llorar?

Zuko, quien apenas también lo notaba, miro de reojo al niño sin perder el sentido de la pelea, sintiendo que tal vez pudiera ser una trampa de su amiga. Pero lejos de ser eso, el niño les miraba con atención, en medio del llanto y la esperanza.

–¿Qué sucedió, que hicimos? – se preocupo mas en saber Toph. Si descubrían que había sucedido dejarían la pelea de lado y por fin iría a dormir.

–No lo sé… – Zuko centro toda su atención en el niño, relajando su cuerpo para poder entender. Pocos segundos después, el niño comenzó a llorar, no tan fuerte como lo había hecho antes –. ¡Oh…!

El maestro fuego esbozo una gran sonrisa al por fin entender que estaba sucediendo. Se acerco con paso lento hacia el niño, agachándose a su altura y extendiendo uno de sus brazos, para, de su palma, hacer que apareciera una pequeña llama de esta, haciendo que el niño poco a poco dejase de llorar. Toph apenas le miro estupefacta mientras Zuko se sentía satisfecho, no solo porque había dejado de llorar, sino porque era la primera cosa de la que se daba cuenta antes que su amiga.

–¿Le teme a la oscuridad? – pregunto la mujer con obviedad, no creyéndolo del todo.

–Bien, al menos ya se calmo –se relajo Zuko al ver como el niño bostezaba.

Molesta e incómoda por toda la situación Toph se dejo caer en un sofá que había en el lugar, frunciendo el ceño por el tiempo que había perdido en algo como eso. Estiro uno de sus brazos al ver que su amigo intentaba con un esfuerzo en vano llegar al escritorio del lugar sin alejar la pequeña llama del niño, tanteando varios objetos sobre él, hasta que identifico y supuso que lo que buscaba era una manta suave, por lo que sin complicaciones se la dio al niño, quien una vez satisfecho procedió a cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

Zuko se sentó poco después a su lado, suspirando agradecido por terminar con su odisea de ese día y dormir. Giro su cabeza hacia la chica, quien yacía dormida a su lado. Supuso entonces que ella se había quedado ahí esperando, por lo que cansado y sin escatimar en detalles poso su cabeza en un lugar más cómodo del sofá y cayo dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El leve sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho por todo el lugar, seguido de un hombre que buscaba por todo el lugar alguna persona que le conociera y le pudiera explicar que estaba sucediendo. Sokka parpadeo un par de veces, casi venciéndose al ver que no les encontraba por ninguna parte del palacio.

–¿Toph? ¿Zuko? – intento llamarles, hablando aunque no tuviera rastro alguno de ellos –. ¡Katara me explico antes de irse que cuidarían de Bumi, vine a ayudarles…!

Volvió a suspirar al no recibir respuesta. Abrió la siente puerta que se encontró en el pasillo, sonriendo al ver a su sobrino sentado sobre una cama, con su manta favorita y mirando hacia un lugar incierto de la habitación. Sokka decidió entrar con cuidado, encontrándose una peculiar escena. Zuko se encontraba dormido en el sofá, con la cabeza de Toph en uno de sus hombros mientras uno de sus brazos le rodeaba.

–¿Oh, les diste problemas Bumi? – rio, acercándose a su sobrino para pasarle una de sus manos por su cabello.

El niño negó con su cabeza, desconcertando a Sokka, quien dejo pasar esa acción. El hombre dio un último vistazo a la escena, dándose cuenta de que Bumi estaba más entretenido observando a sus dos amigos que en la misma presencia de su tío. El moreno no lo pensó dos veces, con una imperceptible sonrisa acaricio el rostro de su sobrino y se alejo, no sin antes hacerle una señal con sus dedos de que guardase silencio.

–Creo que ellos pueden cuidarle solo – susurro Sokka, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada, tratando de imaginar el día que habían tenido sus amigos.

Después de todo, el mejor que nadie sabía cómo era cuidar del inquieto de su sobrino.


End file.
